


June listening to Jack reveal his feelings

by ShadowKane97



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: They were at Big Al's workshop, sleeping after a slumber party. June was asleep when she heard Jack talking and something made June's blood freeze.
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Kudos: 14





	June listening to Jack reveal his feelings

So ... How to look for an antenna for a radio in order to hear the broadcast of other survivors? Just go to Big Al, where there are angry post-apocalyptic objects

(Sorry if I exaggerated a little ...)

Anyway, after having a little fun with racing, the team finds the antenna

\- I found! - Quint exclaims holding an object with a circular shape. June is excited.

\- Great Quint!

"Really great," Jack whispers to himself. - One more thing that will separate us.

\- What? - June, Quint and Dirk look at him.

\- Nothing.

\- Better do it soon because I have to take the photo of Gu-gu-za for that stupid chef. - Dirk kicks a can.

While June and Quint concentrate on the radio, Jack was in his thoughts thinking the same thing:

_I will be alone. Again._

Jack thinks his friends are going to leave him alone.

(Horrible thought, I know)

\- Jack? Quint snaps his fingers. - Are you okay?

Jack shakes his head.

\- I'm fine, friend - he lies. - Any plans to get out of here?

\- No. - the same responds. - I have so much in my head that I can't reason properly.

\- How about we sleep here? - Jack suggests.

\- Good idea - June reaches them both. - So we can let Dirk look for the monster.

\- Thanks. - Dirk thanks and goes looking for the monster.

After dark, they ate marchemellos and slept.

Dirk snored, June slept peacefully, and Quint mumbled about chores while he slept.

And Jack ... well, he didn't sleep a wink, he just looked at the stars and the dark blue night sky. He gets up and asks in a whisper:

\- June, are you awake?

June mumbles that she does.

The two start talking about favorite days and June says that hers was when they found the radio, because it gave her hope.

Jack is silent and June goes back to sleep. Jack starts talking to himself and June, even with her eyes closed, she listens.

"Lie to me, please," Jack says to himself. - Say that everything will be fine. Mind that we will always be together. Only one thing will not change. It's my love for you, June.

The latina feels her blood freeze. She had never thought that Jack liked her. Sure, she liked him, but that was so ...

_Repetition._

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye. And gives a smile of singing. He looked at the stars, thinking she hadn't heard anything.

\- Jack.

He turns his head slowly and sees June at his side. She kisses his cheek and he blushes; he thanks mentally for being dark.

\- I like you too.

\- You heard? he asked June.

\- Yes I heard. And you are an idiot.

\- A handsome idiot. - she laughs quietly.

He takes the latina's hand and interlaces his fingers with hers. She leans her head on the brunette's shoulder.

\- But ... The radio ...

\- That can be for later. - she gives him a kiss on the cheek again. - I want to watch the stars with you. And I want to do that.

He smiled.

They watched the stars and the sky until they fell asleep. They did not realize that they were sleeping hand in hand and their heads against each other. They did not realize that they were sleeping embraced. They were not sure if there were more people out there, if they would find their parents again.

But they were sure of one thing.

Something that was more than friendship.

It was love. And they wanted to see where that young love would go.

If it would be something strong. It probably will be.


End file.
